


Hand of Justice

by queerahsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Catra Fen - original mandalorian character, Rape mention trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahsoka/pseuds/queerahsoka
Summary: Catra Fen, a Mandalorian bounty hunter, looks through a window on a dark Coruscant street at her best friend-her next mark. She's waited a long time to see his end.





	Hand of Justice

  
Catra lay flat on her stomach looking down into the window of the house across the alley. It was small, barely worth calling a house. She was in the lower levels of Coruscant. Not to far from where she'd lived for half of a year when she was younger. It had been awhile since she'd been back. She'd been hoping that she'd make it back to Coruscant soon without having a job to do. She missed the little diner near her old apartment. And the friends she'd made at the dive bar down the street. Catra quite often missed spending time in the capitol enjoying the life of the city. But, unfortunately, nothing so pleasant had brought her back this time.

  
In the window of the house across the street she could see Dono Qad in his kitchen. He was cooking something. He stirred a steaming pot on the stove and sprinkled in something leafy and green. She almost cracked a smile when she thought he must be making those great buckweat noodles with ronto meat he always used to cook. But she couldn't let herself smile about such memories. Those memories were poisoned. Her past was poisoned, by that man in the window. She knew now that the good times were a harbinger of doom. They so often were.

  
When Andona Ri, the old Duros bartender at the cantina on Gorse where Catra had spent much of her time after she'd left Death Watch told her that someone was looking to see Dono Qad killed, she took the job right away. Andona knew she would. Not only because Catra needed the money, not only because she made it her personal business to take out all such scum, but because Dono was once Catra's best friend.

  
Many of Catra's old friends who hung around Andona Ri's cantina wanted to see Dono Qad dead. He had been like family, one of the regulars who was at the cantina every day. He'd lived in the flop house Catra lived in. They'd spent days and nights together. Dono Qad knew Catra's deepest secrets, even the one about her parents. Catra had once loved him like a brother, until the day that a local girl told the truth about the crimes Dono had committed against her. The girl was 16, maybe 17. And Dono had raped her. He denied it, but the girl's story made sense. He had no alibi, and they had been seen together on the night it happened. Dono never stopped denying it, but all the locals shunned him. He disappeared within the week.

  
Catra felt nothing but rage when she thought about it for the longest time. Her rage was almost physical. Bursting out of her chest. She couldn't contain it. She punched walls, she trashed her room. The rage made her sick. It was like a poison. She even threw up a few times. Now, she just felt heavy. Someone she had loved like her brother, and trusted, turned out to be so rotten. He was a _demagolka_. And now, here he was just living his life. He got to start over, and what did he do? He assaulted a nineteen year old girl. Only difference in this situation was this one's mother had money, and she wanted to see Dono Qad dead.

  
She knew she could make the shot from here. She could see him clear from where she was. In normal circumstances, she'd have already killed this scum for what he was. She was a master sniper after all. But she didn't want his death to be quick and painless. She wanted Dono to see it coming. She wanted him to recognize her Mandalorian armor and know that if you rape someone, even the people who loved you the most will come for your head. _"Demagokla."_ Catra sneered as she dropped off the roof and into the alley.

  
The lock panel for his door was a cheap one. Catra broke into it in an instant and entered the small house. The front room was cold and dark and messy, a mattress on the floor and clothes scattered about. He'd always been messy, leaving his personal belongings all over the flop house back in the day. Catra had always hated that. She kicked come clutter out of the way and stalked down the hall towards the glow of the kitchen light. After she took her fisrt few steps, Dono's voice called out,

  
"Who-whos there?" Catra stopped, but only for a minute. His voice sounded the way it always had. It was painful to hear, but she kept going. She stepped into the kitchen and stood in front of the door. Dono stood between the table and the stove that Catra had seen him cooking at through the window. He looked just how he always had, add a few years. Same greasy blond hair buzzed down on the sides, brown eyes, tall and thin. He had some new tattoos on his arms and neck. He didn't look violent or dangerous. He looked like a skinny kid who'd spent most of his life in flop houses. But he wasn't the boy she'd known. He was monster.

  
"Long time no see." Catra said, taking a few steps forward, cocking her head in mock-friendliness.  
"Catra. What are you doing here?" Dono asked, brows furrowed.

  
"I should ask you the same thing, Dono. You know, after you left, people on Gorse talked about where you might have gone. The popular opinion was that you'd killed yourself because you couldn't live with what you'd done to Gera Kenmari. Thrown yourself into the mudbogs was a popular theory. Although, sacrificed yourself to the cultists was my favorite. But I can see now that was just wishful thinking."

  
"I swear, Catra, I swear. I never touched that girl. Catra, you know me! Come on, please. Sit down, lets talk about this. We can talk about this, right?" Dono's voice cracked and he started to sound panicked. He flashed her a nervous smile and wiped sweat from his brow.

  
"What about Salvan Grey? Never touched her either, huh?"

  
"How...How do you know about that?" Dono said, his voice dropping several decibels.

  
"Because, gar or'dinii, I've been hired to kill you!" As Catra said this, she was glad for the helmet that covered her face because a few tears rolled out of her eyes.

  
"Catra...no. You wouldn't do that."

  
"Oh yeah, and why wouldn't I Dono? Because, to me, killing rapists sounds like a hell of a good time."

  
"This isn't a joke Catra! Please, sit down. Talk to me. We can work this out. Whatever Salvan's family is paying I can-"

  
"How dare you say her name." Catra boomed in her deep voice. Dono flinched. Was he really trying to buy his way out of this? Gods, had he ever really known her at all? She was a Mandalorian. Her Honor was all she had, all she cared about. Dono knew that. He knew what she had done in her past, in the name of honor. It was no small detail. Her loyalty sure as hell wasn't for sale.

  
"You can't do this." Dono stammered, a single tear spilling, his eyes locked on her black visor, hiding her wet face.

  
"I can do anything."

  
"We're family, Catra." He said.

  
"That hasn't stopped me before."

  
"Please." The man looked heartbroken to see his old best friend as the person who would kill him. Catra recognized that, but she also recognized how terrifying it was to be overpowered by a grown man and taken advantage of. No...more than recognized. She had lived it. She had been like Gera Kenmari and Salvan Grey once. She had had her soul broken by a man who didn't see her as a sentient being with feelings of her own. And Dono knew that. This was a secret she had shared with this kriffing osik'la ge'hutuun demagolka and he also knew her wrath and her fury and her drive to see the death of every rapist the galaxy over. Catra had taken many lives, but she knew that didn't compare to rape. Still, she cried. She raised her blaster and pointed it straight at Dono's forehead.

  
His pleading face brought the poisoned memories rushing back. But this time, her heart didn't ache. She should have known, her mind was always clearest when she had her blaster trained right on someone's skull. She would hold onto those memories and love them. She wouldn't let Dono poison a whole part of the story of her life. The love she'd had for her best friend, her brother, didn't have any affect on the present. There was no redemption arc in the story for him. This was his final chapter. She wasn't sad. Her hand was the hand of justice, and that hand didn't waiver.

  
"Those girls deserved better." She said, as she fired at her old friend and watched his body drop to the floor. Catra exhaled and looked down at the corpse. It was over. He was over. Catra wouldn't suffer any rapists or slavers to live. Even if she'd loved them. No one who commits such crimes should be allowed to live, she thought as she stepped over to the stove. Buckweat noodles and ronto meat. Catra sighed and lifted off her helmet, placing it on the counter. Hot tears leaked down to her chin and she didn't even bother wiping them away. She picked up a spoon and ate the noodles. They were just as good as she'd remembered.

  
Leaving the house she hopped back onto the roof next to her. She wanted to be seen as little as possible. As she did, she couldn't help but think about how betrayal was a repeating theme in her life. No, Dono didn't do anything to her, personally, but he betrayed his morals. He'd hurt people. He'd hurt those girls, and probably left permanent scars. He'd turned out to be the opposite of what Catra had thought he was. Just like how the people who'd raised Catra had abandoned their honor. It all just kept happening.  
Catra huffed and activated her jetpack, headed for higher levels. She wondered if she'd ever really be able to trust anyone again. She doubted it, but she remained hopeful. She always remained hopeful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly to cope with feelings about a friend who turned out rotten. writing revenge fantasy stories about bad ass tough ladies who live in a world where they can protect themselves and dish out justice is a fantastic coping skill. anyways, I sort of liked this and decided to post. This is essential to Catra's character, she's harsh and violent but does what she does out of an intense love for the people of the galaxy. I may post more of her story in the future.


End file.
